


Roommates

by frxgileworld



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frxgileworld/pseuds/frxgileworld
Summary: Pre S5 - After Murphy and Emori break up, Emori moves in with Raven, and feelings begin to develop.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no clue what this fic is, and I don't have a full story planned out so I'll probably just be updating randomly if I think of another chapter idea (the chapters will all most likely be pretty small as well, so sorry about that). Also, I haven't written in two years so I apologise if this is messy. Hope you enjoy :)

_Knock knock knock._  
  
Raven shot up abruptly, hearing the faint tapping on her bedroom door that she'd become so familiar with over the past few weeks. After a couple of strides she reached the door, pulling it open to reveal Emori standing there with tired eyes and a weak smile. It had been around three weeks - eighteen days, to be exact - since Emori had finally told John Murphy that it was over between them. Things hadn't been good for months prior, everyone could see that, so it wasn't a shock when she finally called it quits. The shock, however, came from Murphy claiming half of the ship as his own, refusing to talk to anyone, even when they brought him food. Despite feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her chest, it was a shock to the system for Emori to not have anyone around her at night. First Otan, then Murphy, and those absences weren't something that could be made up by hugging her sheets tighter around herself, despite how hard she tried.  
  
So that brought her to Raven's door, in the middle of the night, hoping to find some comfort in the company of the person she now trusts the most.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Raven opened the door a touch wider, allowing Emori entrance into her room. After closing the door again, Raven turned to see Emori already sat on the edge of the bed, head in her hands. Raven rushed to sit next to her, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders. This had become a regular occurrence ever since the break up - Emori showing up at her door, not being able to sleep, and Raven being the only one who's presence could change that.  
  
After a few moments, Emori pulled her head from her hands, instead leaning it on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"I already told you, stop apologising."  
  
"I know, but you shouldn't have to deal with me showing up like this every night."  
  
"You're not a burden to me, you're not a problem that needs dealing with." Raven let out a sigh. "Look, you're my best friend, okay? As cliche as it sounds, I'm always gonna be here if you need help." She said, giving Emori a reassuring smile.  
  
Emori looked down again, tears threatening her eyes once more.  
  
"Emori, hey, look at me." Raven placed a finger under her chin, lifting it so that Emori's eyes were locked on her own. Seeing Emori so emotional, so vulnerable, in that moment Raven knew she would do whatever it took to make sure she was happy again. With that in mind, an idea begun to form in her head.  
  
"Move in."  
  
A look of confusion spread across Emori's features. "What?"  
  
"Move into my room," Raven begun to smile, "you've practically been living here for the past few weeks anyway. We can move you a bed through in the morning."  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Yeah of course I'm serio-"  
  
Raven was abruptly cut off by Emori flinging her arms around her neck. Raven slowly snaked her arms around Emori's waist, a smile creeping onto her face at the idea of being able to even slightly help her feel better again.  
  
"Thank you." Emori said, sound muffled against Raven's skin.  
  
Raven didn't know if it would be a solution to Emori's problems, but it sure was a start.


	2. Gaming Wars

"Oh come on, not fair! You cheated!"  
  
"In what possible way could I have cheated?"   
  
Emori smirked at Raven's lack of ability to formulate a response to that question. Groaning and slamming her controller down on the table, Raven sunk back into the sofa, allowing Emori to celebrate her victory, just this once.  
  
It had been one month since Emori had moved into Raven's room, and the result was everything Raven could have hoped for. Emori had been sleeping like normal every night, and was evidently starting to feel more like herself again. Raven had even managed to fix up an old games console for the two of them - their little secret from the rest of the group, and a needed distraction after their usually stressful days at work trying to fix "the fuel problem", as they had dubbed it. This day of work had been particularly stressful, so Raven had also sneaked a bottle of Monty's disgusting moonshine for the two of them to share.  
  
Emori sunk back into the sofa, turning to face Raven and giggling at her sour expression.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me?"  
  
Emori leaned in closer to Raven. "You are such a sore loser, you know that right?"  
  
"I am not!" Raven exclaimed, an incredulous look spreading across her face.  
  
"Liar!" Said Emori, her laugh increasing in volume, and Raven couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up inside of herself. The next thing she knew, they were both doubled over in laughter, leaning on each other for support, the effects of the moonshine obviously kicking in.  
  
After a few minutes, their laughter starting to subside, Raven sat back up, grip still on her friend's leg, and saw Emori looking up at her, mouth spread into that devilish smile Raven had become so fond of over the past few years.   
  
_Knock knock knock._  
  
The loud sound coming from the direction of their door echoed around the room. Raven groaned and shot up abruptly, suddenly aware of just how close her and Emori had been to each other. She walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Bellamy on the other side.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you two keep it down please?" Bellamy said. "We can hear you all the way from our room, we're trying to sleep."  
  
"Okay, grandpa." Raven retorted, closing the door and shaking her head, hearing Bellamy's footsteps gradually growing fainter as he walked back down the hall.  
  
When she turned back to the sofa, she saw Emori now standing up, giving her a small smile.  
  
"We should get some rest," she said, "so we can concentrate tomorrow."  
  
Raven felt the sinking feeling of disappointment in her chest, which she could only imagine was also displayed on her face. "Yeah, yeah, good thinking."  
  
As they both settled into their own beds and started to drift off to sleep, the silence caused Raven to think. Think about how much she enjoyed being that close to Emori. Think about how she enjoyed it way more than you should enjoy being that close to a friend. She decided it was probably just the moonshine, warping her feelings into something they weren't, but as sleep begun to consume her, she couldn't help but wonder:  
  
Was she catching feelings for her best friend? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to know, the game they were playing was mario kart :)


	3. Confessions

Raven pushed the workshop door open, walking over to her usual bench and dropping down onto one of the stools, letting out a sigh. Her urgency to fix their fuel problem was growing stronger, as she could see that everyone around her was getting more and more sick of living in a metal box with no other food than Monty's disgusting algae soup, and as always, she had put the responsibility to fix their problems onto herself. However, that wasn't the only conflicting issue on Raven's mind.  
  
As the days went on, Raven knew that her feelings for Emori were real, and not something caused by a bit too much moonshine. Despite not having much experience with love besides Finn, Raven never considered herself to be shy about it, but with Emori, it felt different. Sure, she could go and admit her feelings, but what if Emori didn't feel the same? It could make things awkward between them, and, especially with living together, that was a burden that Raven didn't want to put on her.  
  
The intensity of the way she felt for Emori was something Raven had never experienced before - perhaps due to them spending almost all their time together, she thought. She started to notice the little things about Emori - the way she slightly furrowed her brow while she was concentrating, the intricacy of the tattoo covering her face, the little creases that formed in her cheeks when she smiled - and with each small detail, Raven was falling deeper and deeper for her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The sound of Emori's voice made Raven jump, almost falling off of her stool.  
  
"Woah, someone's deep in thought. Anything interesting?" Emori asked, as she walked into their workshop.  
  
"Nope," said Raven, abruptly.  
  
Emori shrugged, strolling over to a pile of old circuitry they had collected.  
  
"Want me to do anything with this?" Said Emori, turning around to face Raven. The light of the workshop highlighted the amber in her eyes, and Raven found herself admiring the way they shone like pools of h-  
  
"Raven?" Questioned Emori, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Sorry, not for now, we should be good," Raven replied, trying to keep her composure.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird the past few days."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" Raven shouted. In seeing the slightly hurt look on Emori's face, Raven felt her heart sink. "I'm sorry, I've just been more stressed about the fuel problem than usual, thats all. I just- I feel like I'm failing everyone, y'know? I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry." Raven looked down at the ground.  
  
Emori quickly walked over to Raven, placing her hands on the other girl's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Raven, this isn't your weight to bear, okay? We all know that you're doing everything you can to get us back home." Emori took another step closer, rubbing her hands up and down Raven's arms. "And if any of us can fix this problem, its you, Raven Reyes," Emori finished, with a smile.  
  
Aware that Emori's face was now just inches away from her own, Raven looked back up, studying the creases in her cheeks, the details in her tattoo, into those eyes she had grown to love, and thought _fuck it._  
  
Raven grabbed Emori's face in her hands and pulled her closer, connecting their lips. After a few seconds, Emori was still frozen and, assuming the worst, Raven sharply pulled away.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
  
Raven was cut off by Emori throwing her arms around her neck and re-initiating the kiss. After a moment of shock, Raven started to kiss back, snaking an arm around Emori's waist and bringing their bodies closer together. She brought her other hand up to cup Emori's face as she finally got to express the feelings she had bottled up for the past month. A minute or so later, they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together as they regained their breath.  
  
"Woah," breathed Emori, arms still looped around Raven's neck.  
  
"Woah," Raven agreed, her hands resting on Emori's waist.  
  
Well, that was one less thing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry all of these chapters have been quite short so far, eventually they will get a bit longer


	4. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise in advance, this is such a filler chapter

As the lights levels in their room started to rise, signalling the start of their manufactured daytime, Raven eyes begun to open. She slowly sat up in bed, smiling as she looked down to see Emori still fast asleep next to her. After their kiss in the workshop, the two of them told each other exactly how they felt - and it turns out Emori had been going through the same questions in her head as Raven. They both wanted to be with each other, and for now, that's all that mattered. They then retreated back to their room, not going any further than making out, but spent the night curled up together in Raven's bed, simply enjoying being close to each other.  
  
Raven gently shook Emori's shoulder, trying to wake her from her sleep.  
  
"Hey, Emori, its morning, wake up," Raven said, quietly.  
  
Emori stirred in bed, her right hand reaching out towards Raven. Raven went to intertwine their fingers, startled when Emori's hand instead continued moving towards Raven's pillow, picking it up and placing it over her face to shield from the light.  
  
"Nope, five more minutes," she said, sound muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Emori, we need to get up."  
  
"No!" She mumbled.  
  
Raven laughed, moving her hand under the covers and over Emori's _extremely_ ticklish ribs, causing the pillow to fall from Emori's arms and her knees to come up in defence. A smile bloomed on her face as she looked up at Raven.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning," Emori replied, leaning up and giving Raven a quick kiss, followed by another grin.  
  
As Emori finally got out of bed, Raven smiled, the feeling of Emori's lips lingering on her own. She reached for her leg brace, lying next to the bed, and put it on before walking over to Emori, who looped her arms around Raven's neck.  
  
"So, what's on the list for today?" Asked Emori, her hands teasing the ends of Raven's hair.  
  
"More of the same, I guess. Trying come up with an alternative fuel source, sorting through that pile of circuitry we found, same old, same old," replied Raven, her arms circling Emori's waist.  
  
"And we're both still on the same page about not telling everyone yet?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely."  
  
While discussing everything the previous night, Raven and Emori had both been in agreement about not telling the rest of the group about their relationship, at least not yet. They needed to figure out their relationship together, just the two of them, without the spectation of the other five - or four - people who they lived so closely with.  
  
"Okay cool, I guess it's breakfast time then." Emori pulled a face at the thought of consuming more algae, causing Raven to let out a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
The two of them pulled apart from each other, leaving their room and heading for the communal area where they ate. Monty, Harper, Bellamy and Echo were all already sat at the table waiting for them.  
  
"Hey guys," said Raven, addressing the group. "sorry if we're late, someone wouldn't get out of bed." She looked at Emori, who stuck her tongue out in response.  
  
They took their seats and ate their disgusting algae soup, conversing with the rest of the group like normal. Emori caught Raven's eye across the table, giving her a smile, to which Raven returned.  
  
"You two seem particularly happy this morning," Bellamy commented, noticing the small interaction.  
  
"Yeah, uh, woke up on the right side of the bed I guess," replied Raven, trying to hide the fact that anything was different.  
  
Yeah, this was gonna be harder than they'd thought.


	5. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash i'm sorry

As the days went on, Raven and Emori were managing to successfully hide their relationship from everyone else while still being able to spend time alone together without raising suspicion - the perks of them being best friends before they got together. After about two weeks, however, they got careless.  
  
It was just a normal day at in the workshop, trying to use the old circuitry to fix the radio, and attempting to solve their fuel problem. After half an hour of trying, Emori finally managed to successfully fit a particularly tricky piece of wiring.  
  
"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Emori shouted, smiling from ear to ear. Raven turned to face her, and saw her practically bouncing on her feet.  
  
"You're so cute, you know that?" Said Raven, smirking at Emori.  
  
"Yeah?" Emori responded, her smile becoming more mischievous as she walked towards Raven, backing her into the desk behind her. Emori's hands reached for Raven's face, but she was quickly stopped.  
  
"What if someone sees us?" Raven asked.  
  
"We'll be fine, no one ever comes in here besides us anyway."  
  
Emori resumed what she was doing, reaching for Raven's head and pulling her down, their lips smashing together. Raven's hands gripped Emori's waist, bringing their hips flush together. Emori slid her tongue into Raven's mouth, deepening the kiss as her hands moved to the back of her head, fingers pulling on the small hairs at the nape of Raven's neck.  
  
Raven's grip on Emori's waist tightened, as she swung the two of them around and lifted Emori onto the bench, peppering kisses down her neck and causing Emori to let out a moan. Emori spread her legs, wrapping them around Raven's waist as she reconnected their lips. Raven's hands rested on Emori's thighs as she leaned in closer, grinding their hips together.  
  
"OH MY GOD."  
  
_Shit._  
  
The two girls sprung apart as they heard the loud shout from the door. Turning, they saw Harper standing in the doorway, an extremely shocked look on her face.  
  
"Since when-," Harper loudly started.  
  
"Quiet, please," said Raven, walking towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just was not expecting that when I walked in here."  
  
"Yeah, now you can relate to both times I walked in on you and Monty," Raven mumbled, earning a laugh from Harper.  
  
Emori hopped down from the bench and walked to stand next to Raven in front of Harper.  
  
"Look," she started, "we're pretty new, thats why we didn't tell anyone."  
  
"So please don't tell the others, we'd rather tell everyone on our own terms, y'know?" Raven continued.  
  
"No, of course," Harper replied, "I can keep a secret. However, you may want to keep the making out in public thing to a minimum if you want to hide your relationship," she finished with a smirk.  
  
Raven laughed, and Emori blushed and nodded at Harper.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are together, you deserve to be happy," Harper said with a smile, "I'll leave you two to it then."  
  
"Wait, Harper?" Raven started, "was there a reason you came here in the first place?"  
  
"Oh god yeah, I forgot - its early dinner and movie night tonight, just came to remind you guys," she replied, turning to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Harper? Thank you," said Raven.  
  
Harper smiled in response, leaving and walking back down the corridor.  
  
Emori let out a deep breath and turned to Raven, who looked just about as flustered as she felt.  
  
"Now that, was the most awkward moment of my life."


	6. Spacewalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise in advance for how bad the first couple paragraphs are, i can't write smut

Raven loudly moaned Emori's name as she reached her peak, gripping the pillow behind her head with one hand and releasing her grip on Emori's hair with the other. Emori raised her head from its position between Raven's legs and smirked.  
  
"You're gonna have to be more quiet if you don't want anyone else to get suspicious," she said, moving up the bed and resting her head on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"You're one to talk," retorted Raven, snaking an arm around Emori's back and pulling her in closer.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Raven spoke up again.  
  
"You know, now that the radio is almost up and running, we're gonna need to adjust the antenna from outside the ship."  
  
"Spacewalk?" Emori asked, a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll only take one of us to do the job," Raven answered, seeing Emori's face fall.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what do you say, up for your first solo spacewalk?" Raven said, smiling as the enthusiasm returned to Emori's face.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, thank you!" She replied, smiling from ear to ear. Emori peppered Raven's face with kisses, finishing with one on her lips before resting her head back onto Raven's shoulder. The two of them drifted off to sleep, both excited for the following day.  
  
\---  
  
Once they had woken up and gotten dressed, Emori and Raven headed for breakfast, looking forward to telling the group what was happening that day. Everyone was excited, both at Emori going out alone for the first time and at the prospect of being able to make contact with those in the bunker.  
  
Everyone finished up their breakfast and headed for the air lock, eager to watch. Emori put on her spacesuit, assisted by Raven, who hooked up her oxygen tank. Once Emori was ready, Raven rested her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You're 100% sure you're ready to do this? Don't get me wrong, I believe in you, but I know how nerve wracking it can be on your first time alone," Raven said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I had a good teacher," Emori replied, with a subtle wink.  
  
"Okay, cool, well, you know the drill, oxygen should last an hour, plenty of time to fix the antenna into place and get back. Your comms are working, so you'll be able to ask me anything if you need to. Good luck," Raven said, giving Emori a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you soon," she replied.  
  
Raven left the air lock, moving to operate the controls. As the door opened, Emori slowly moved towards the open space in front of her. After a minute or so, she vanished from view, causing everyone to move to the side window instead.  
  
Twenty minutes passed, with Emori giving small progress updates every few minutes. Everything was seemingly going well, up until the next transmission from the comms system, Emori's voice sounding more concerned than before.  
  
"Raven, I thought you said this oxygen would last an hour?" She asked, sounding panicked.  
  
"Yeah, Emori, what's happening?" Raven responded, fear rising up inside of her.  
  
"Its down to 34% already, how long has it been?" Emori said. Before Raven could reply, Emori spoke again. "33% now, Raven, its dropping too quickly."  
  
Raven's heart started to race. She knew from where Emori was on the ship, it would take ten minutes and about 20% of oxygen just to return back to the airlock, and there was also obviously some sort of damage to her oxygen tank.  
  
"Emori, turn back NOW," Raven shouted, doing the math in her head and realising that Emori only just had enough oxygen to last her the trip back.  
  
"But I haven't finished-"  
  
"That doesn't matter, your oxygen tank must be damaged, you need to get back now."  
  
Everyone was crowded at the window, watching Emori make her way back along the ship front. Raven ran a hand through her hair, her heart sinking at the possibility of Emori not making it back in time.  
  
"Emori, hurry, please," she whispered to herself.  
  
"How much oxygen have you got left?" Bellamy spoke.  
  
"12%," Emori replied, moving as fast as she could to the airlock, but the stress of the situation wasn't helping her to conserve her oxygen.  
  
Harper moved to Raven, putting an arm around her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"She'll make it back," she said, reassuringly, knowing exactly how stressed Raven would be. However, the nerves in Raven's stomach were only growing.  
  
From what she could see, Raven thought that Emori was about two minutes away from the airlock, so she ran towards the controls again, ready to get her inside as soon as possible. Emori emerged from the side of the ship a couple of minutes later.  
  
"1%," Emori said, her voice barely even a whisper as she put all her energy into getting herself back inside. She pulled herself into the airlock before collapsing on the ground. Raven shut the airlock and opened the inner door as soon as possible before running to Emori and yanking her helmet from her head. She lay, unmoving.  
  
"Help me drag her inside!" She said, voice cracking, "Quickly!"  
  
Bellamy rushed into the airlock, scooping Emori up in his arms and running to put her down in the main area of the ship, next to one of the air vents. A chill ran through Raven at the familiarity of it all, the situation mirroring that of when they first arrived from Earth.  
  
Raven held onto Emori, getting her as close to the vent as possible. Thirty seconds passed, and still nothing had happened.  
  
"No," Raven cried. "Please, you can't take her too," not certain exactly who she was talking to.  
  
The rest of the group stood around, not sure of what to do.  
  
"Please, Emori, wake up!" Raven sobbed into Emori's chest. "Come back to me, please!" She felt a hand on her shoulder - Bellamy, she thought.   
  
"Raven-," he started.  
  
"No!" Raven shouted, sound muffled by Emori's body. She could hear Harper crying in the background.  
  
Suddenly, she felt Emori's body shudder, and the loud sound of her inhaling.  
  
"Oh my god." Raven smiled, tears streaming down her face when she realised what was happening.  
  
Everyone dropped down onto their knees to help her get closer to the vent again. Emori let out a few more splutters before fully catching her breath again.  
  
"What just happened?" She said, taking in the teary faces around her before her eyes locked onto Raven, who was still choked up with tears.  
  
"You stopped breathing," said Bellamy.  
  
"We thought you were dead," added Echo.  
  
Emori took a few seconds before speaking again. "Wow, almost dead on my first solo spacewalk, that's gotta be a new record or something," she said with a small laugh, earning some unamused looks from her friends. "What, too soon to make jokes?"  
  
Raven laughed through her tears. "Come here," she said as she leaned down, pulling Emori's face towards her own and gently kissing her. Emori weakly clutched onto Raven's shoulder, as Raven's tears slid onto Emori's face, mixing with her own. Pulling apart, Raven brushed the tears from Emori's face before leaning their foreheads together.  
  
"You're okay?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
Raven sat up, brushing away her own tears.  
  
"Can you stand?" She asked Emori.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," she replied.  
  
Raven took Emori's hands in her own and pulled her to her feet, putting an arm around her waist for support. Turning to face their friends, they were met with three mildly confused faces (and one teary-eyed smile from Harper.)  
  
"So," Raven started, "now might be a good time to clarify for the rest of you that we're together."   
  
"Yeah, we can see that," Bellamy laughed.  
  
"Wait, rest of us? Who knew?" Monty asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be me," replied Harper, "I walked in on them making out a while back, they asked me not to tell you guys."  
  
"Wait, how long has this been going on?" Questioned Monty.  
  
"About a month and a half?" Raven replied, looking to Emori, who nodded in response.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you both," said Echo, "and you're sure you're alright Emori?"  
  
"Yeah." she weakly smiled back. "I'm good."  
  
"Well, lets help you back to your room," said Bellamy.  
  
"We'll go get you some water," Monty added, before heading towards the kitchen with Harper.

Once they returned to their room, water having already been delivered by Monty and Harper, Raven and Bellamy tried to help Emori to the bed, to which Emori protested, saying she was fine. Once she was sat on the bed, she turned to Bellamy.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said "I didn't fix the antenna in time, I know how much you wanted to try the radio today, to see if you could talk to Octavia."  
  
"Emori, are you serious right now?" Bellamy said, "the radio can wait, I'm just glad you're okay." He leant down and hugged Emori, before heading back towards the door. "Get some rest, okay?"  
  
"I will," Emori said, smiling back at him.  
  
He shut the door behind him, leaving just Emori and Raven in the room. Raven came and sat down on the side of the bed next to Emori.  
  
"Hey," Emori said, "you okay?"  
  
"Am I okay? Emori, you could have died today, hell, I even thought you were dead for a few seconds. And after all that, you still want to know if I'm okay?" Raven said, with a small laugh, tears threatening her eyes again.  
  
Emori reached her hand out, intertwining her fingers with Raven's.  
  
"I'm still here, aren't I?"  
  
Emori looked at Raven, who moved her free hand to cup Emori's face, pressing their foreheads together once again.  
  
"I love you," Raven whispered.   
  
Emori heart lept, her mouth spreading into a smile as she leaned forward to press a quick kiss onto Raven's lips.  
  
"I love you too," she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally i did a chapter thats a bit longer  
sorry if the technical stuff about the spacewalk isn't accurate, i have no clue on this stuff  
hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
